My Life in the World of Dbz
by DimmerSwitch
Summary: What happens when you Crossover from the world you are just getting use to, and you stay like half a year in that world but you still are possessed by a great evil, Also has Five nights at Freddy's character but is my own gender-bent. It is from another series. Don't worry. (Credit to the artist that made this, don't know who, but i love you) Lemons involved most likely knowing me.
1. The Arrival

Hey guys, welcome to My life in the world of Dbz. This is a crossover from Fnaf to Dbz. Just in case you didn't read the title description.  
Anyways, if you are coming here from my last series, good. If you are new here, you might want to go and read my last series because it will be confusing if you didn't. Anyways without taking too much of anyone's time, i think we should go ahead and get into this.

Chapter 1: Arriving in the world of Dbz

We arrive at what i assume to be the lookout. What is funny is that, somehow, Griffon grabbed on and now he is here. Don't ask, i don't know how he was able to.  
"Griffon, why did you decide to come?" I ask. "Well, the other place was boring right now and i can't really do much there. Besides, all i do is work the day shift and Freddy has a replacement for me." Griffon says.  
"We are here guys." Goku says. We are greeted by what looks like to be i guess the family and friends of Goku here. One of the tall ones come up to me. Kinda looks like Goku. "Hey, we have heard so much about you guys." He says.  
That voice sounds familier. "My name is Gohan by the way. So i heard that you guys are staying with us for a while." Gohan says. "Yea, we planned on staying here for about half a year and then we have to go back home." I say. "Well, welcome to earth. Or rather our earth." Gohan says. Another person comes up to me but is shorter than Gohan. "Well well, Kakarot, you seem to have brought weaklings to our planet only for them to die." He says. Well, apparently that is vegeta. "Hello to you too Vegeta." I say. "What? how did you know my name already?" Vegeta asks in suprise. "I can't say to you right now, but meet Griffon, my friend from our earth. And meet my wife, Foxxy." I say. Both of them wave at him. Vegeta pays more attention to Foxxy because he is suprised i guess that a human is married to a robot. especially one that is a animal. "Um, she is your wife?" Vegeta says.  
"Yea, so what? she is a animatronic animal. Any problem with it?" I ask. He just looks so suprised because a human and a animal, especially a robot or a cyborg in their world is married to a human. Then again, Krillin is married to 18 so i guess it is ok.

After Vegeta finally walks to the side,everyone else comes and greets us.(i was not about to go through the whole cast in one episode) Afterwards, We all find a place to sit which would be anywhere i guess. So i sit down with Foxxy and Griffon. And Goku and a few of his friends sit down around us.  
"So, how long did you say you were staying?" Gohan asks. "Well the plan was to stay half a year and then go back home to see my friends." I say. "Well, while you are here, why don't you train with us? I am sure we could make you an exceptional fighter and if anything comes up again, you will have no problem taking them down." Gohan says.  
"That wouldn't work Gohan. Not for him" Goku says. "Why not?" Gohan says. "When he goes back to his world, he loses most of that power, besides, it isn't likely that it would happen anymore, from what i know, no one else is after him." Goku says. "Then can't we train him until he is at least strong enough that he would be stronger than he was in his realm?" Gohan says. "It would be just a waste if no one was to show up." Goku says. Sounds like goku when he is super saiyan. All serious and tough. i expected vegeta to say something like that. "Kakarot is right. Besides, why train a weakling as is. He is just an earthling, just like the rest. The most you could do is train him to fly and such. Then again,  
he may lose that power when he returns." Vegeta says. Wow, right after i said that, he speaks up. "Vegeta is also right, He would lose his power when returning to his earth. He may be stronger, but after a while, the lack of training will make him lose his newfound strength." Piccolo says. Ok why not? Let's have everyone speak up here. "Well, now that, that is all settled,  
can we actually do something because i kinda want to get some rest even though i just got here and plus, i did just get out of the hospital earlier. That and, I am pretty hungry." I say. "Oh, look kakarot, someone who shares your sense of food. Someone who you can get along with that probably loves food as much as you do." Vegeta says. "Right now is a time for rest vegeta, he did just get here and all. Plus i would say that his Wife and friend here are tired as well." Goku says. "Whatever, do as you wish. But still, how did you get them here in the first place?" Vegeta says. "Well after we got the portal thing fixed, i instant transmissioned there and we left a few hours later." Goku says trying not to spoil the fact that he saved my life. "Anyways, you guys ready to head home to my house?" Goku says. "Do we even have a place for them dad?" Gohan says. "Yea we should, if not, we could always make one." Goku says. "How about they stay with me and Gohan? That is until you have a place built for them." Videl speaks up. "Actually yea, that is a great idea." Gohan says. "We will build you a house and when we get it all ready, you can stay there until you have to go home." Gohan says. Foxxy nods at me as well as Griffon. "Ok, i guess it is settled. We will stay at your place." I say.

Goku then takes all of us as well as Gohan and Videl home. The others said that they would visit and Vegeta said that he would but only because Trunks wanted to get to know me a bit more. That and he comes over anyways to hang with Goten. When we arrive, Goku heads into his house giving us our farewell sign because he is probably going to go and eat a whole bunch and then take a nap. We follow Gohan and Videl into their home in which we will be staying in until the house is built. The real question is,  
what about the thing that Griffon was talking about? The other girls seem to know what is up, but they haven't explained it to me. Maybe i will have everyone sit down in the living room and see what Gohan thinks about it as well.

We finally get the tour of the house over with and we find our rooms and look around for a minute and then we head downstairs. "Hey Griffon? I need to talk to you for a minute. Also, Gohan and Videl, if you want to hear this, i want to know your take on this as well." I say. We all get into the living room and we sit down and after everyone is ready i finally begin. "So, Griffon, I was wanting to know, since no one has yet to explain it to me, I want to know what The other girls were talking about when they say i passed out back home." I say. Griffon kinda starts to pull at his shirt for a second. "Well, to be honest, Goldie says that you got possessed by some sort of evil magic and everytime you passed out back there, you had a different look in your eyes. A evil look but you would only taunt people, not hurt them. At least not that we know of yet." Griffon explains. "Hmm, i think you may want to see someone about this, Maybe you can ask my dad to ask shenron or someone to find out what this is." Gohan says. "It may not even be here anymore though.  
I am in a different realm. Even if it is here with me still, Griffon said that i didn't do any harm as of yet." I say. "Well, we might want to play it safe and still take precautions." Gohan says. "Fine, i want to take a nap first though, i had a horrible time the last couple days and plus, i have bleed more than a horse at this point." I say. "Ok, Foxxy, keep an eye on him and make sure nothing happens." Griffon says. "I will." Foxxy says.

We finally go and head upstairs and i crawl into bed with Foxxy. "Babe, are you sure that you will be ok?" Foxxy says. "Yea, i should be ok. Besides, i won't hurt no one. If they are evil, then it is a different case." I say as i peck her on the cheek and roll over. "I sure hope so." Foxxy says to herself as she lays close to me and holds me.

Half an hour later Dream world.

I wake up in sweat. But the room i am in isn't the same room i fell asleep in. Where am i? Where is Foxxy? What happened to the realm i was in? "Will you stop asking so many questions?" A voice says. I jump a little "Who are you?" I say. "Well, If you haven't figured it out now, i don't think you ever will. Hahaha." He/It laughs in a evil voice. The thing in my dream world vanishes afterwards. I am asleep, so couldn't i contact Goldie? "Already here Austin." Goldie says behind me. "Holy crap! Don't scare me like that." I say. "Sorry, you know how i am. Anyways, Who was that?" Goldie says. "I thought you would know, he sounded evil and he laughed evil, so he must be evil right? (wrong, jk)" I say. "I don't know, what did he exactly say?" Goldie says. "I asked him who he was and he just laughed at me and said i will never figure it out." I say. She sits there for a second.  
"Oh! I know, that must be the guy that is controlling the evil part of you. I think I know how he got in as well." Goldie says. "Well, spit it out." I say. "Well, You remember when you got all angry at the girls that one time because people kept saying that they wanted to help? Well, maybe after you got angry and that stuff happened, he found a opening and snuck in, and that is why you passed out at the restaurent and that happened. But, if this guy is who i think he is,  
then why hasn't he attacked yet? He has only taunted us." Goldie says. "Who is this guy that i have no clue about?" I say. "When you come back in half a year, i will explain." Goldie says. "Whatever, make sure everyone knows i said hi." I say. "Ok, i will see you later" Goldie says as she disappears.

Meanwhile in the real world Foxxy's point of view

I am just about to fall asleep because Gohan's beds are so comfortable, but all of a sudden, I hear a noise. "H..Hello?" The voice says. Austin then rises up and gets out of bed. "H..Hello?" Austin says. He has those eyes again, but he isn't saying the other words anymore. He is saying Hello, but he doesn't look mad or happy, He looks kinda sad. "Hi Babe, are you ok?" I say. The Darker version of Austin smiles because someone is there to comfort him "H...Hi." He says. "Hey Babe." I say. "Hahaha." He says. Kinda reminds me of Balloon boy, which speaking of, where is balloon boy? He wasn't there in the restaurents when we were there. Austin then looks at me with his head turned and a confused look on his face. "Hello?" He says. Before i could respond, Griffon walks in, who knows why he would walk in, maybe he was suppose to keep an eye on Austin. As soon as Griffon walks in, Austin turns to him. "Austin? Are you ok?" Griffon says. "Hahaha." he says. "Oh no,  
not this again." Griffon says. "Listen Griffon, go get Gohan and tell him to get Goku. We need to hold him down until he quits." I say. "How do you know that will work? Won't he just teleport?" Griffon asks. "Just do it! We need to take control of the situation before it gets out of hand. We can't risk him hurting anyone." I say. Griffon nods his head and goes to get Gohan.

Videl and him return to watch over Austin. while Gohan is getting his dad. "How is he?" Videl asks. "Hello?" Austin says. Videl notices the dark eyes that Griffon talked about earlier. "So, this isn't Austin? Why don't we try and beat it out of him?" Videl suggests. "You won't be able to reach him. If you get too close, he teleports away and we can't risk him getting out." Griffon says. "It is worth a shot." Videl says starting to rush Austin. "No! Don't hurt my baby! Just because he is currently not himself right now, doesn't mean that you should even try and knock sense into him." I say. Videl tries to ignore that and continues to rush Austin. "You never know what may happen. Maybe i will knock sense into him and get him out of the state he is in now." Videl says about to reach me. "Videl! Don't touch him!" Goku says walking in. As she is about to stop rushing Austin, She gets close enough to where i guess Austin sees her as a threat and teleports away. Not to the other side of the room, but out of the house.  
"Videl. Try and not take matters into your own hands next time." Gohan says. "Dang it, now we have to search for him." Goku says.

Meanwhile at the tower

"It seems that Austin has teleported away from Goku's home." Dende says. "Yes, but where is he?" Piccolo says. "I don't know, let's see where he may end up going." Dende says. As soon as he said that, A noise is heard behind them. "Hello?" The voice says. "Found him" Dende says. "Hi." Austin says. "Hey Austin, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at Goku's house?" A voice from behind Austin says. It is apparently Future Trunks. Don't know how he got here, but he did. Austin turns around and looks at Trunks.  
"Hello?" Austin says. Trunks looks at Austin closer and sees that evil look in his eyes. "Austin, you ok? You don't have that normal look in your eyes like you always do." Trunks says. "Trunks stay away from him, if you get to close, he will consider you a threat and teleport away." Piccolo says. Trunks then backs up and walks around Austin over to Piccolo and Dende. "Anyone mind telling me what is going on here?" Trunks says. Dende then explains it to him. "So, this isn't technically Austin? So we can beat this evil out of him so he will return to normal?" Trunks asks. "No, Videl already tried that and He teleported away and now he is here." Piccolo says. Just then, Goku teleports in with Foxxy and the others beside him. Everyone of them moves over to where Piccolo and them are standing. All except for Goku and Foxxy. "Austin, I want you to take my hand and we will go back to my house." Goku tries to plead. "H...Home?" Austin says. "Yes. We will go home and you can go back to sleep." Goku says. Austin smiles at this and walks foward towards Goku. Before he can get to Goku, he Hesitates.  
"Don't worry, we are not going to try and harm you. We just want you to come home and get some rest." Goku says. Austin then goes to grab his hand but before he could teleport him home, Austin says something to him through his mind. "Let me show you the life of this one and why i am possessing him." Austin says in his head.

A bunch of images flash through Goku's mind about Austin's life and his past before this whole thing started and he even shows the narrator of the story since he is technically Austin and he is living this Austin's Past as we speak. "That Austin is different. He is living this one's past as we currently speak." He says to Goku. "How is that possible?" Goku says. "It is because these two are different personality wise. But not by much. Somethings in this Austin's life didn't happen in the real one. Regardless though, he has yet to live this one's present." He says. (Wow, some major 4th wall breaking guys. Don't do this to me. You know how i am with these kinda things.) "Even now, he is trying to talk to us. Don't worry other Austin, we won't talk about you, much." He says. (Oh thanks. Really cheers me up. *Sarcastic voice*) This version of Austin then explains why he is taking over his body. "You see, If i wasn't here, he would be dead right now. But that isn't the reason i have taken his body. You see, I am a good guy to be honest and when he transfered over to this world, the evil one aka my brother was kicked out thanks to a last second thing.  
If i didn't do what i did, he would be trying to kill everyone on your planet and he may have succeeded if i let him." He explains. "So, who are you?" Goku asks. "My name is Angelo. I am here to help Austin, after he gets back to the other world in half a year, i will reveal my true self and make sure my brother Aza'Zel or just Azazel." Angelo says. (Angelo means God's messenger and Aza'zel or just Azazel means Angel of Death. Just a lesson for those who don't know the meanings of the names) "Ah, that will help us when the time comes, Angelo." Goku says. "Alright well, now that we have everything back in order,  
I can trust you guys, Now we can go home. And i will let Austin have his Body back." Angelo says. Angelo then grabs Goku's hand and the others come over and say goodbye to Trunks and the others. Why Trunks is there, i don't know. After saying Goodbye, Goku then teleports and vanishes into thin air.

Back home

Goku and the others arrive back into the bedroom where Austin was sleeping in with Foxxy and Angelo says his Goodbyes before passing out on the bed.

Back in dream world before waking up My point of view Finally

"Hey Austin, before you go, i need to explain who i am and who you saw back there." A voice says to me. "Finally, someone to talk to me before i walk up." I say. "Yea, sorry about who that was earlier. My name is Angelo and the man you saw earlier was my brother Azazel or Aza'zel, it doesn't matter how you spell it, it is the same meaning." Angelo says. "So you guys are the one's taking over my mind and such." I say. "Yea, sorry about all this. I am here to make sure that my brother doesn't get you again. You see, he wants to use you for revenge against the Restaurant. He literally is the Angel of Death." Angelo says.  
"Well, regardless, thank you and i need to wake up, i need to see how everything is going on outside my head." I say. Angelo then vanishes into thin air. I never got a good look at him. That and his Brother was also hidden from my view. I then shake it off and wake up.

Waking up

I wake up and look around and Foxxy is laying next to me and The others are in here for some reason to make sure nothing happens I guess. Foxxy then wakes up, even though it feels like it hasn't been long since i fell asleep earlier. "Hey babe. How are you feeling?" Foxxy says. "I feel fine. Thanks for asking." I say. What happened while i was out? Did that Angelo guy take over my body to tell the others about what he just told me? It is possible. Whatever, i need more rest if i am going to train with Goku later.

Alright, that about does it for the First chapter of this little mini series for in between the whole My Job at Freddy's thing. It took me a few days to write this actually because i had no inspiration. That and my gaming pc is fixed, so i can now make more youtube videos, Yay! Anyways, i will explain more about Angelo and Aza'zel as the whole thing goes on between the two series. I can't really say much about Aza'zel right now as if i did, i would ruin the whole thing. But i can say alot about Angelo, because why not? I can explain what they look like just in case people want to do fan art of the two angels. Angelo is God's messenger which is the meaning of the name, but regardless, he has light blue eyes like mine, but when he takes over my body, he turned them like Azazel does, only because my body was use to being taken over my Azazel. When Angelo gets use to my body, it will change to a even lighter blue than we both have. But Angelo is 6 ft tall with Blonde long hair. Being God's messenger, he has wings on his back. (also for those who don't believe in religion or have a different religion entirely, i can't help you if you don't like the story because i added in something to do with religion. It is my story, if you don't like it, don't read it.) Anyways, in my head, he wears white clothing like angel's do. In real life, he doesn't so he can fit in. I don't know what he looks like in real life yet though. Anyways, onto Azazel when he was in my head. Even though I couldn't see him as my oc, i could see him as a narrator. He is literally a demon with the same evil eyes as i have when possessed by him. He has dark wings and horns on his head. He is also 6 ft. This is what he looks like in my head. But not in real life. That is all i can say for now. Anyways, Let's finish this. On the next Episode of My Job at Fre-(Wrong series bro, It isn't relevant here.) Crap. Ok, On the next Chapter of My life in the world of Dragon ball z, Will We see more of Angelo? I don't know. What will training be like for Austin/me?  
How long will this series last? Probably not long as i want to get started on other projects such as the 3rd season of My Job at Freddy's. Anyways Find out on the next Chapter of My Life in the world of Dragon ball z. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys what is going on? Don't answer that. Anyways, i know the series isn't getting off to a good start, besides,  
not many people look for a dbz fnaf crossover as is. At least i wouldn't think they would. Regardless, i have planned on making this series probably a miniseries which will last at least 5 chapters so, yea. Anyways, before i get into this, if you are coming over from my other series, which i hope you are because if you read season three of My job at Freddy's and you don't understand who Angelo and Azazel are, then tough luck. I will explain who they are at the beginning of season three.  
Alright, now let's get into this.

Recap

Back in dream world before waking up My point of view Finally

"Hey Austin, before you go, i need to explain who i am and who you saw back there." A voice says to me. "Finally, someone to talk to me before i walk up." I say. "Yea, sorry about who that was earlier. My name is Angelo and the man you saw earlier was my brother Azazel or Aza'zel, it doesn't matter how you spell it, it is the same meaning." Angelo says. "So you guys are the one's taking over my mind and such." I say. "Yea, sorry about all this. I am here to make sure that my brother doesn't get you again. You see, he wants to use you for revenge against the Restaurant. He literally is the Angel of Death." Angelo says.  
"Well, regardless, thank you and i need to wake up, i need to see how everything is going on outside my head." I say. Angelo then vanishes into thin air. I never got a good look at him. That and his Brother was also hidden from my view. I then shake it off and wake up.

Waking up

I wake up and look around and Foxxy is laying next to me and The others are in here for some reason to make sure nothing happens I guess. Foxxy then wakes up, even though it feels like it hasn't been long since i fell asleep earlier. "Hey babe. How are you feeling?" Foxxy says. "I feel fine. Thanks for asking." I say. What happened while i was out? Did that Angelo guy take over my body to tell the others about what he just told me? It is possible. Whatever, i need more rest if i am going to train with Goku later.

Chapter 2: A new home and training The next day

I wake up in the morning with Foxxy by my side. The others have seem to left the room so i could sleep. If Angelo is who he says he is, then why worry about me? Whatever, i shouldn't think about it too much. Foxxy then wakes up beside me and hugs me.  
"Good morning babe." She says with a smile and pecks me on the cheek. "Good morning Foxxy. When did the others leave last night?" I ask. "They haven't really left. Goku and Gohan are building your house or that is at least what they said they would be doing around this time. That was last night they told me that though. Griffon just went to bed without saying anything last night. Videl said she was going to do something for you this morning after what she tried to do last night." Foxxy says. "Well to be honest, i don't remember anything since i can't really tell when i am "Possessed." So doing something for me won't really help me since i kinda don't remember anything.  
Besides, if she tried to attack me, why would she try and make up with me even though she didn't hit me?" I say. "I don't know, maybe Gohan put her up to it." Foxxy says.

As soon as we got done talking, Videl walks in. She walks over to our bed trying to avoid eye contact with me. She looks at Foxxy instead. "Go ahead and do what you said you would do Videl." Foxxy tells her. Videl nods

Lemons ahoy

Videl looks at me blushing. Oh no, if this is what i think it is, it has been a while since a human has done this with me considering i have been with Foxxy for such a long time. I hope Gohan knows about this, because if he didn't i may be dead. "Umm, Videl? Does Gohan know what i think your about to do?" I ask. She just nods.  
Well at least i won't be killed. But what made her decide to do this? She could have done anything besides try and have sex with me. She could have made me breakfest in be- Oh wait, i don't eat breakfest, i only eat what i feel like eating. Well, that is out of the question. She could have said sorry to me and hugged me or something, I don't know.  
But regardless, out of all things, she chooses to do this, And Gohan is ok with this? What the heck! Am i like a sex demon? Like really, i am not that good looking and i am decent in bed. So why do i have to be the one who gets all the booty?(Ha, Booty. Get it? Because Foxxy contains Boo- You know what? Nevermind) Regardless, why am i the only one who gets all the Women around here(Or wamans as i like to call them)? You know what? I am going to just relax because i haven't done it with a human in a while.

As i say this, Videl is getting on the bed and gets ontop of me. She starts to blush because she knows that she is married to Gohan and he is ok with this. She looks at me and I look at Foxxy. "Just relax babe. You needed this." Foxxy says. She then pushes my shoulders down, because i am always tense, to help me relax. I then look back at Videl who is now looking at me once again. She gets red in the face as she starts to remove her shirt.  
She unbuttons her shirt and then finally takes it off. After taking her shirt off, she is able to look at me again with only her bra on as well has her pants and such. She doesn't say anything, but she takes my shirt off for me. After taking it off, she tosses it to the side with her cloths. She finally opens her mouth to say something. "I will wash your clothes after i am finished here." She says as she shuts her mouth once again. I just nod at her. I think the more important thing is why Foxxy is ok with me having sex with others? She is right beside me and back home she was fine with me having sex with the others. Why though? I guess i will never know. As i am thinking, Videl is now taking her bra off. She unbuttons her bra and tosses it to the side as well. She reveals her c cup breasts to me and looks into my eyes. After a minute of staring, she regains her sense and finishes taking her clothes off. She then looks at me waiting for me to take my pants off.  
"If you are waiting on me, then i am sorry, i won't do it myself." I say. She gets that annoyed look in her eyes. She then comes over sighing having to unbutton my pants for me. She gets beside me and unbuttons my pants while i am laying down. She slides the pants and boxers off. She looks at my member in awe. She then looks at me again as if to ask a question. "Go ahead." I say. She smiles at me as she gets down towards my dick and sits in front of it. She stares at my dick for a minute before taking both her hands and wrapping them around my starts to move her hands up and down on my dick. Stroking my dick ever so softly. I didn't know that she has such soft hands until now. She continues to stroke my dick until she starts licking her lips as if she is ready to see how it tastes.

She then takes one hand off and moves closer to my dick. She then goes down to lick the head. She licks it and then it twitches from her tounge. To be honest, i shivered a little because it is a human that is doing this to me now instead of a animatronic. I remember like it was yesterday that i had my first blowjob. I won't go into details so i can save time, but it was fun nonetheless. Anyways, she continues to lick the head of my dick until she gets a taste for it. She then starts to suck on the head for a while. All the meanwhile, she is moving her tounge around the head as she sucks. Meanwhile, Foxxy is just watching and smiling at me.  
I look back over at Foxxy while she is smiling and catch her in a surprise kiss. I move my tounge around in her mouth as she closes her eyes. Meanwhile, Videl is licking and sucking the head still. She notices me and Foxxy kissing and closes her eyes as she starts to move down on the shaft. This makes me shiver because i am currently kissing Foxxy and didn't know that Videl was going to move further down. She starts moving down as she moves her hand away and eventually starts going down to the bottom and deepthroats it for a while. It seems like she had makeup on because black lines are going down her face while she deepthroats. I am now sitting up a bit to prevent that makeup from getting on me too much. I am still making out with Foxxy while Videl is continuing to suck me off. If i didn't know any better, i would say that this is all she is wanting to do because Gohan probably only wants her to do that. Either that or she just hasn't got started yet. I pull Foxxy out of a deep kiss and saliva is clinging from our mouths. I can feel my dick getting harder from Videl sucking me so much. Videl takes notice and realizes that i am about to cum. She takes her mouth off of my dick and starts stroking it with her mouth wide open. "Come on, cum on me." Videl says breathing heavily. She strokes me until i am at the edge and she notices by the look on my face. "Cum! Cum everywhere on me!" Videl yells.

I...I start to cum. I shoot my load in her mouth, on her face, almost in her eye, and in her hair. As soon as i stop cumming she starts to lick it off of her. All except for her hair which will probably be sticky later for her until she takes a shower. "I hope you know that i am not done yet. I still have one more thing to do. But first, I will be right back." She says before leaving. I wonder what she is going to go do? I look at Foxxy who just shrugs.

Sooner or later, she comes back. Seems like she just cleaned herself off a bit before continuing. She knows that she isn't done yet, so why clean off since she still probably has one more round of cum to go? "Ok, are you ready?" Videl says looking at me.  
I look at her just shrug my shoulders like i could care less. "You are such a bore Austin. Just agree with me for once." Videl says. I just look away at Foxxy and she just smiles at me. Meanwhile, Videl is crawling on the bed towards my dick. She then gets on top of me and inserts my dick slowly into her vagina. She starts to moan as she slowly puts herself down on me more. She finally gets all the way down and moans even louder. After moaning, she starts to move up and down. "Dang Videl, don't you and Gohan have sex? You are still a little bit tight." I say. "Oh hush, we do all the time, you are just complaining because you haven't been with a real human in a while." Videl says putting her hand on my chest. She moves closer to me as she is moving up and down. Soon she is laying on me and is moving up and down on my dick while attempting to kiss me. She finally gets to my mouth and makes me put my hands on her butt so she can kiss me. She starts kissing me and moves her tounge around in my mouth as i help her move up and down on my dick. I move my tounge around with her tounge. She moves her tounge back into her mouth so that my own tounge can get in her's. We lock tounges and as soon as our tounges' unlock, we take a breather and saliva is in between us. I start breathing heavily from the kiss that we shared. Her mouth is so different from the other girls back in my realm. She is breathing heavily as well now while she starts to move up and down on her own once again.

I eventually start to get close as i tighten in her and get harder. She notices the sudden hardness of my dick and starts to go a little slower. "Don't cum yet, i can't have you cumming in my pussy." She says. I just nod and try and hold back. She eventually stops going slow and just gets off. This kinda irritates me and she has me get up. She then puts my dick between her boobs and starts to move them up and down. "Now i want you to cum everywhere. You hear me?" She says. I just nod at her but i am not close anymore since i probably held back to much. She starts to move her tits faster. She then moves them up and down while sucking on the head as she moves it up and down. After a minute or two of that, she pushes me on the bed and makes me sit while she continues.  
Eventually i finally get close and she can tell by the expression on my face. That and i tapped her shoulder. "Cum! Cum now!" She says. I then start to shoot my load. It goes in her mouth once again as well as on her tits and her face. After i finish cumming on her, she cleans herself off from what she can and i just lay back and notice that Foxxy has been behind me this whole time and she holds me so that i won't just fall over. After cleaning what she can, Videl leaves and takes her clothes with her. Foxxy then comes around and cleans up the rest and helps me get dressed.

Lemons end matey

After getting dressed, i sit back for a second while Foxxy is behind me hugging me. After a minute of sitting there, i go downstairs and get a drink with Foxxy following behind me. I really needed it too. After exchanging saliva with both Foxxy and Videl, it is kinda hard to talk correctly. After getting a few sips of a drink, i head outside. I see Goku and Gohan working on that house i will be staying in probably tonight. I wonder what time of the day it is anyways? After Gohan and Goku notice me, they call me over. I head over to them and the house looks like it is almost done. I guess Griffon is still asleep because i expected to see him out here as well. "Good morning sleepy head." Goku says to me. "Morning, how are you all coming along with the place?" I ask. "It is coming along great, we just need to finish the roof and get a few windows in. Afterwards, we just need to get furniture." Gohan says. "What's that taste like?" Goku asks. I just chuckle on the inside. "Dad, that is the stuff that sits in your house, like a bed and a table and such." Gohan explains. "Oh, Well nevermind then. Man working has really worked me up an appetite then." Goku says. "Fine, we can go inside and eat before we finish up here." Gohan says. "Yay, Austin you coming or what?" Goku asks. "Nah,  
I am going to walk around for a bit, Foxxy can go with you if she is hungry though." I say. "Are you sure Babe? I don't want you to get hurt since we are out in the middle of the woods." Foxxy asks. "Yea, i will be fine. Besides, I have Angelo to help me if i need anything." I say. "Ok Babe, be safe." Foxxy says before walking off with Goku and Gohan into Goku's house.

I walk off into the woods for a good minute or so. I just look around at all the trees and such. So beautiful out here. Then again, you never really know what you have until it is gone. I find a tree to sit against and sit at the base of the tree. I ponder why i am here right now. Why am i sitting at this specific tree in the woods and why am i here in Goku's world? I could have stayed home with the other girls and such, but instead i choose to come here and stay for half a year? I mean, yea, it isn't a bad world. But however, i am sure that Goldie and the other girls miss me so much right about now. I really want to see them so badly. I really hope they are ok right now.  
I stop thinking to myself and just sit there for a few more minutes. After sitting there for a few minutes, i get up and continue walking through the woods. I come to a lake to where i see fish swimming in said lake. It is such a beautiful place. One can really not describe how beautiful this place really is right now. I find a rock and sit down on it. I sit there for a few minutes and just think to myself of various things like my life and how it is going, What i really wanted to do with my life and what i am doing now. Just things like that. "You know, you really have some deep thoughts. I wish the others were here right now as well." A voice says. I turn around quickly and see a ghost like figure. "Don't worry, it is just me. Well, not just me, technically i am you." The person says. "What are you doing here?  
Aren't you suppose to be writing the story?" I say. "Well i am currently and the conversation we are having right now is being wrote down as we speak." The other me says. I get up and take a good look at the other me. "You really don't look all that different from me. But why are you here?" I say. "Well, you looked lonely and I thought since i can't really find anyone for you to talk too and such, i thought i should just bring myself in to talk to you." The other me says. "You know, this feels a little weird talking to the narrator of my life. But couldn't have you just brought someone in like Angelo or something?" I say. "Well yea, but you gotta think, this is just a dream. You are asleep on that rock as we speak and you fell asleep. I don't know how, but you did. Plus that rock looks uncomfortable as is, how could you fall asleep on that thing?" The other me says. "So wait, I am asleep?" I say. "Yea, just pinch yourself and you will wake up most likely." He says. Not knowing if this is true or not, i pinch myself.

I then wake up on the rock and look around for the other me/narrator. No where to be found. "Hmm, i know that the narrator is with me everywhere i go, but why did he choose to show himself to me in a dream?" I say. (That is for you to find out Austin) Regardless, i get up and move around for a bit. I wonder how long i was out? I can only imagine that i was out for probably a few minutes at most. After a minute of stretching, i sit back down on the ground. I eventually lay down and look up at the sky at the clouds. I lay there for a little bit and eventually i somehow fall asleep again.

Goku's point of view

"I wonder where he is. He should have been back by now." Foxxy says. "I will go find him." I say. I then teleport after finding his location. I find Austin laying on the grass asleep. But this isn't the same Austin that it should be. Austin suddenly opens his eyes with the black iris and white pupils i am use to seeing. "Angelo, is that you?" I say. "G...Goku! I am losing control of Austin. Aza'zel is trying to take control. Somehow he found a way to get into this realm and take some control of Austin. I don't know if i can stop him this time." Angelo says fading away slowly. Austin's eyes flicker from the evil eyes to the one's that Angelo is suppose to have. "Goku, if he takes over, you have to get him back to his world, so i can stop him. So if and when Aza'zel takes over, knock him out so we can bring him back." Angelo says. "There is one problem with that, The portal isn't working right now for some reason. We will have to use the Dragon balls this time. But we need more than one wish.  
So we have to wait a few days for the Dragon balls to be ready. We already have them gathered and ready to go. Before we came here, i made sure that Mr. Popo made them so that we could use all three wishes early just in case something was to come up." I say. "Good. When i lose control, i won't be able to take control anymore and will have to await your arrival with Austin and Aza'zel with you. Make sure that in a few days, you can bring him back. We need him as soon as possible. That and i fear that Aza'zel isn't the only one that is trying to get revenge on that restaurent. I feel like there is more of them waiting. And Azazel is their leader. Please be careful." Angelo says finally disappearing from Austin's mind. Austin's eyes close then and he falls back asleep. Hopefully He will sleep completely tonight and nothing will happen because i would rather him do so that way i won't have to chase him around anymore.

I pick up Austin and teleport back to Foxxy and the others. It is 5 pm now, i didn't think that the day would go by so quickly. I take Austin into his new home and lay him on his bed and try to not make much noise in fear of awakening him or Azazel one. Hopefully Azazel doesn't have complete control over him yet. That way i won't have to chase him around the world to try and get him to calm down. Foxxy walks in and i make sure that she is quiet about this because if Austin wakes up, what is stopping Azazel from taking over him right away? I leave Austin and Foxxy's New home and walk outside slowly. "Dad, what is going on?" Gohan says. "Shhh. Austin is sleeping. I will explain in my house. For now, let's be quiet." I say.

We walk into my home and I sit down at a table and start to explain to Gohan what has been happening. "So Azazel is taking over completely and Angelo is gone now? Where did he go? Is he alive or what?" Gohan asks. "Angelo is alive yes, But Azazel is going to try and take over him mind right now and hopefully if he does, i don't have to chase him around as fun as it sounds, I don't want to chase him around and we can't have him destroying things as is." I say. "Well, don't worry, he will be going home in a few days like you explained right?" Gohan asks. "Yea, sadly even though i wanted to train with him." I say. "Don't worry. There is always next time. Right now, we will let him sleep and i will go home and explain to Griffon what is up and we will talk about it to Austin in the morning." Gohan says. "Yea, i will see you tomorrow Gohan." I say waving goodbye to Gohan as he is walking out the door. "Goodnight dad." Gohan says closing the front door as he heads home. I hope that this doesn't get out of control too quick. I don't know what could happen if someone like Vegeta or someone found out about this in this realm. They would kill him without thinking since this is like the whole thing with Garlic junior. Where he can take over people's minds and we won't be able to tell the difference.

Well that about does it for this episode/chapter. I Liked it and i am looking forward to the next one. Let's just hope that Azazel doesn't take over my mind completely before then. That would definately suck. Regardless before i go, just thought i should say to the people who know me from the other story, i have mentioned my youtube and it is also in my profile, I have been playing Mortal kombat x and you should check it out. (I know, nonselfish plugging, so bad. Amiright?) Anyways, regardless, i am probably gonna write some more and try and have another chapter out in a few days or so, because i kinda want to get back to the other one because i have more fun writing the other one and plus, i know people are waiting for that to come back as is. Anyways to end it off, Next time on My job at Fre- (Still not relevant) Sorry, i forgot. Next time on My life in the world of Dbz, Will i be taken over completely by Azazel? I don't know, we will probably find out when it comes out. Will there be anymore lemons? Probably not, but it just depends on my mood. How long will it be before The Dragon balls are ready to use? Probably by Chapter 5, most likely it will be then because that may or may not be the final chapter. (Just to butt in, I am looking for more artists to make a few designs like for tumblr if you want to, my friend that does fanart and such is already overloaded with enough and i don't want to overload him with a bunch of fanart and design ideas anyways, he already has enough on his hands. So if anyone else wants to do some fanart or designs for me and for tumblr or something, send me a pm and show me some of your art, i would love to see some.) Anyways, before i was rudely interrupted, Find out on the next Chapter of My life in the world of Dbz. Bye bye. (Markiplier, is that you?) No! go away. 


	3. Aza'zel arrives

Hey guys what is up? Today is chp 3 of My life in the world of Dbz. What will happen today? Who knows?  
Maybe something will happen to Austin or something, i don't know. Anyways before i get started i wanted to just take a second to say Hi. I never really properly introduced myself when i started writing fanfiction. So let me introduce myself. My name Is Austin, I am about to be 17 years of age.  
I live in the United states, and my state is Ky. I never really thought about introducing myself until i started writing this chapter. For those of you coming from My Job At Freddy's, You may know me as Austin aka the main character in both of these stories. Yes i am the same person as him, just different views on things. Like i said before to others,  
Austin's past is my present. I am living through what he had to live through in his past currently. If my future ends up like his is right now, I will probably not be a happy camper. Cause you know,  
being possessed by a demon and being married to a Female Fox animatronic is a little weird... Anyways, enough of me blabbering. Let's get into the story, shall we?

Recap

We walk into my home and I sit down at a table and start to explain to Gohan what has been happening. "So Azazel is taking over completely and Angelo is gone now? Where did he go? Is he alive or what?" Gohan asks. "Angelo is alive yes, But Azazel is going to try and take over him mind right now and hopefully if he does, i don't have to chase him around as fun as it sounds, I don't want to chase him around and we can't have him destroying things as is." I say. "Well, don't worry, he will be going home in a few days like you explained right?" Gohan asks. "Yea, sadly even though i wanted to train with him." I say. "Don't worry. There is always next time. Right now, we will let him sleep and i will go home and explain to Griffon what is up and we will talk about it to Austin in the morning." Gohan says. "Yea, i will see you tomorrow Gohan." I say waving goodbye to Gohan as he is walking out the door. "Goodnight dad." Gohan says closing the front door as he heads home. I hope that this doesn't get out of control too quick. I don't know what could happen if someone like Vegeta or someone found out about this in this realm. They would kill him without thinking since this is like the whole thing with Garlic junior. Where he can take over people's minds and we won't be able to tell the difference.

Chapter 3: Azazel's return

I wake up in what looks like to be my new home. How in the world did i get here? Plus, what happened last night to me that could have caused this. From what i know, it says on the alarm clock thing that it is 10 am. What the heck? When i was walking out in the woods, it was only 5 or 6 pm. Then again, days in this realm seem to go by faster than my realm does. After sitting there for a while thinking to myself, i look around. Foxxy is asleep next to me, it looks like. I turn and look even more. The house isn't all that special, it is just a normal house in the middle of the woods. Plus it is a log cabin type of house from the looks of it. Not bad, i never knew that Goku and Gohan could build something like this. I see a few windows and such, and i get up slowly not to wake up Foxxy, and i look outside one of the windows. I look around outside and i hear noises of birds and such. Typical of a place in the middle of the woods.

"Well well, seems like you are back to normal." I hear a voice say. The voice startles me for a second but i don't move. I turn around and see Piccolo leaning against a tree outside the other window. I walk over to the other window. "Piccolo, what are you doing here? And you said i am back to normal? What happened last night?" I ask.  
"Well, I am here to make sure that you don't go crazy again. Apparently, That Azazel guy has taken over your body and His brother Angelo is gone now. Does that answer all your questions?" He says. "Yea but, Angelo is gone? He isn't dead though right?" I ask. Piccolo just nods his head and basically is saying, yea he isn't. "Well thank goodness for that. I was wanting to meet him when i went back in half a year." I say. "Yea, about that. Angelo has decided that you go back as soon as the dragon balls are working in a few days. So you are going home in about 2 days or so." He says. Well crap. So much for my vacation. "How did Goku get the dragon balls working so early though? Don't you have to wait like half a year to a year? I know you guys shortened the length when the whole thing with namek went down, but Goku used them to send Goten and Trunks over. He only had one wish left." I say. "Yea, but he had the creator aka mr. popo and dende make it to where they will be working shortly. Don't ask how, he just had them do it. Besides, Kami can't do it because he is in my head." Piccolo says. "Well anyways, i think i should be going now, i need to do something, i haven't ate in like 2 days. That is going to be a serious issue if i don't eat. Then again, when have i ever ate in this series or the other one?" I say. Piccolo just waves goodbye and flies away without saying a word.

I walk outside and close the door slowly trying to not wake Foxxy. I get outside and see Goku outside just sitting there. I walk up to him and he notices that i am there. "Oh hey Austin, How you feeling?" He says. "Ehh, i have had better days really. Anyways, what is up?" I say. "Well, i am just really sitting here thinking on what to do today. I want to train, but after what happened last night, i don't know if i should that way i could keep an eye on how you were doing." Goku says. "Well, Piccolo told me the whole story more or less,  
So if you want to train, we could always go train and you can help me train as well. Besides i know that you wanted to train me anyways. I think that we can use the 2 days that i will be here to train at least." I say. "Well, we could, But i don't want to risk you getting hurt or Azazel coming out while training and then teleporting out of sight." Goku says. "Don't worry about it man,  
we will train today and then if it bothers you after today, we won't train tomorrow. Besides, i don't go home for 2 days anyways. We can do something even if Aza'zel comes out. And by We, i mean you because i can't control him that i know of." I say. "If you really think it is safe, then i guess we could. Should i bring anyone along or do you want to train in private?" Goku asks. "It is whatever to you. Personally i think a audience would be fine, but it doesn't matter to me." I say. "Ok, an audience it is. Where shall we train at?" He asks. "Well, if you know anyplace away from the city and it is a open field where no one lives, then take me there and i will wait." I say. "Ok, i know where we can go. Might want to wake Foxxy though." He says. "Good idea, i don't want her to worry too much as is." I say.

I go and wake up Foxxy and bring her outside where Goku is standing now and Apparently Gohan and Videl are there waiting for us to hurry up. "Come on guys, let's go." Gohan says. Sounds like he is ready to see a fight. Then again, who wouldn't want to see someone from a different realm fight literally who is now known as the strongest being in the universe. I would say that Vegeta will probably want to see this as well.  
Anyways, Me and Foxxy are now with Goku and them. "Are you guys ready?" Goku asks. "yea, let's go." I say.

We then vanish and we soon arrive at a field that has nothing on it but grass. No buildings and it is a big field. Looks go enough for fighting. "Ok, wait here and i will be back with a few of the others." Goku says. Goku then vanishes and i just sit down on the ground and look up at the sky. "So is Griffon asleep or what? I haven't seen him in a few days." I ask. "My dad asked if he wanted to come and he said that he was just going to lay back for a bit. He also told him where we were going just in case he wanted to come and watch. This field isn't too far from where we live anyways. It is just a 10 minute walk from here to there." Gohan says. I don't answer, but i sit back and stare at the clouds for a few minutes. Sooner or later, Goku teleports right in front of us with a few people with him. I can note that he brought Vegeta, Bulma because of Trunks probably, Trunks and Goten, Krillen and 18, and Roshi. Not many people here, but i guess Piccolo and Dende will be watching from the lookout. "Goku do you expect us to sit in the grass?" Bulma yells at him. "Hey, the grass isn't too bad. Besides, i don't know how long we will be out here anyways." Goku says. "You know what? Fine. But this better be good." Bulma says looking at him and then noticing me. "Also Goku, Who is that guy right there? I have never seen someone like him in this galaxy." Bulma asks. "Oh that is Austin, he is going to be training with me today. I am sure that Vegeta told you about him." Goku says. I just wave at them. "No Kakarot, i didn't mention it to her about him. I seen no reason to." Vegeta says. Wow, just called me a weakling to my face. You haven't even seen me fight. You never know, i could be stronger than you. Master Roshi just comes over to me with his glasses on and takes a good look at me. "Goku? Are you sure that he can handle your training? You said that he wasn't from this world or this realm for that matter." Roshi says. "Yea, i am sure. Besides, he has to go back in 2 days as is. Something has come up in which i will explain later." Goku says. Roshi just takes one more look at me and just sits down beside Gohan and Videl, but notices Foxxy sitting beside Videl and next to me. I take notice of this and look at Roshi. "Don't think about it Roshi. I know how you are with women." I say. He looks at me. "How did you know that?" He asks. "I can't explain at this moment, but i will in due time." I say getting up. The others just come over and sit down as me and Goku go to the field and get ready.

Goku decides to do some stretches while i just sit there waiting. "Aren't you going to do some stretches before we fight?" Goku asks. "No, why would i?" I say. "Well it gets the body going and such." Goku says. "Yea, but don't you think that, that would be a bad idea to get my "Body going"? Remember?" I say. "Oh yea, ok whatever." Goku says finishing his stretches. "Well are you ready?" Goku says. "Ready as i will ever be." I say. "Ok, i will go easy on you since you don't really have much training on this type of thing and plus, i don't want to hurt you." Goku says. "Ok, thanks. Go ahead and come at me whenever." I say. Goku questions this. For a second, he looks like he was going to ask me to come at him. "No i am serious, Come at me whenever." I say. Goku still confused, starts to run towards me to attack i guess. Meanwhile, Vegeta is just smirking. "He is trying to look tough, i can tell." Vegeta says.  
"How do you know? Maybe he is tough." Bulma says. "Look at him. Do you see anything that looks tough about him?" Vegeta says. Bulma looks at me closely. "Didn't Goku say something about having him leave in just 2 days? Maybe whatever the reason is, maybe it has to do with him having trouble with something here. Or it could just be something back in his realm." Bulma says. Gohan butts in. "It is something to do with Austin. You see, A demon is possessing him and every time he takes control, Austin passes out and His eyes change to a more fitting look for the demon that has done this to him. Otherwise, i don't know how strong he is, I think he may know a few things about our world as well. I can't detect a power level from him, so maybe where he is from a different world, he naturally hides it." Gohan says. Vegeta just looks in confusion at the fact that he didn't know that a demon was inside of me. "So if Kakarot hits him to hard and knocks him out?" Vegeta says. "Well, from what we know, This Demon is really strong and he can teleport away and such. I don't know how strong he exactly is. But from what i know, the demon is is named Azazel which means a winged demon who is a fallen angel. That would mean that he is able to destroy probably entire worlds with a flick of his finger. That is just a question though." Gohan says. "Then Why has Kakarot decided to Fight him then?!" Vegeta says. "Technically it isn't fighting. It is Training. So My dad won't be trying to hit him hard whatsoever. He is going to hold back until he finds out how strong he is." Gohan says.

Meanwhile

Goku is still running towards me, but it seems like he is walking because it has been a literal minute and he still hasn't gotten to me. He isn't that far away from me, so why take so long? Finally about 20 seconds later, he gets to me and he says, "Give me your best shot. I am wanting to test your strength before i attack, so i know how much to hold back." Goku says. Wow, he builts up that much hype only to want me to hit him first. "Ok, fine. Move your hands up to block though. We can determine by how far i push you back with one punch." I say. Goku agrees to this and puts his hands up in a blocking motion. I get ready to Punch with my right arm. Even though that arm has been broken in the past, i can still do stuff.  
Goku looks more ready than ever. I get ready and then I punch him. I knock him back a few feet. Probably around 9 to 10 feet. Wow, i didn't know that i could punch like that. Then again, I am in the world of Dragon ball z. "Wow, i didn't think you were that strong." Goku says. "I didn't know that either." I say. "Well ok, i know how much to hold back since you are that strong. Are you ready for the real fight now?" Goku asks. "Yea, but like i said before, You hit first." I say. Goku nods his head and backs up and takes his fighting stance in which i just stand there since i don't really have a stance for fighting. I just kinda stand there. Roshi is looking at me because he notices that i don't have a stance. Goku questions this too. "Aren't you going to get in stance for fighting?" Goku asks. "I don't really have a fighting stance. Back in my world, we would just normally put our fists up if it was like a boxing match or something." I explain. "Ok, well don't say i didn't warn you." Goku says. I just stand there waiting. Goku then takes a dash towards me like he normally would in a fight. Out of No where, i fall over.

No one's point of View, just in the air.

Goku notices that i am out while dashing towards me. He stops and everyone is getting up at this point and rushing over to me except for Vegeta who is just casually walking over towards me with the others. Foxxy is the first of the bunch to get to me and tries to wake me up. "Babe? Wake up, Please we can't have this happening now. You only have 2 days. Aza'zel! Get out of My Husband's head!" Foxxy yells while holding me in her arms. The real me is currently passed out, but My eyes open. Not the same eyes that Angelo has either. Aza'zel has completely taken over. "Aza'zel, why are you doing this?!" Goku yells. "Hahaha! Don't you get it? If My idiotic Brother didn't explain it to you, He said that i was using him to get revenge. He may have not explained how i got in, but my true intentions right now since Austin isn't back on his earth, is to fight you. Unless you are afraid to hurt Austin too much." Aza'zel says with his dark eyes. Goku steps back for a second and thinks on this.  
"Fine, but you will leave after i fight you." Goku says. "I can't promise that, I am a demon. But i will say that i will, but i can't promise anything." Azazel says. Vegeta then detects a power level from this demon form of me. So does the others. "Ahh, i see that you all have detected my power. That isn't even my full power. You see on this planet, i am stronger. But only because this realm is known for fighting and such. On the other planet, i am just half as strong as this one." Azazel says. "Anyways, are we going to fight Goku?" Azazel asks. Goku nods and takes his stance once again. Everyone else moves back to their spot and Foxxy has to be moved away by Gohan and Videl. Azazel takes his stance which looks to be similar to Goku's. After detecting the power, Goku knows how much to hold back and Goku thinks to himself. "How am i going to Fix this? i need to knock him out but i can't hurt him too much because I don't want to hurt Austin. I will just have to make it quick." Goku thinks. All of a sudden, King kai gets into Goku's head. "Goku, you need to wear him down, i am afraid that pressure points won't knock him out. Wear him down and after he gets tired, he will pass out again." King kai says. "Thanks King kai." Goku says. Goku then starts to rush Azazel and Azazel starts to rush him.

Meanwhile in dream world type of thing

Where am i? How in the world? I think to myself for a moment. Oh crap, did Azazel take over my Body last second? Dang it Azazel. I was looking forward to that fight. "Oh, hey Austin." I hear a voice. I turn around and see Goldie. "Oh hey Goldie, what are you doing here?" I say. "Well, i was told that you will be coming back in a few days by a man. He said that he is going to help you defeat that man that you were talking to a couple days ago. He said that, that was his brother." She says. "Yea, that is Angelo. From what i know, he is technically a Angel sent from God. His brother is a Demon, hence the name Azazel." I explain. "That is who it was that i was thinking of. I haven't heard that name in ages. I wondered when he would show his face around again." Goldie says.  
"Well anyways Goldie, why else are you here?" I ask. "Well, i wanted to also check and see how You, Foxxy, and Griffon are doing." She asks. "Well, in the real world, Azazel has taken over for now i guess, and i suspect that he is fighting Goku. Either that or running away and taunting him. Foxxy is probably watching and wondering why i am not myself. Griffon is asleep back at Gohan's home." I explain. "Well, that isn't fun at all. I am sure that Goku can take care of Azazel though. Anyways, i better go." Goldie says kissing me on the cheek before vanishing. I just sit there for a second. Well, i might as well try and figure out how to get out of here because if i am going to stop Azazel, i need to figure out how to stop him from the inside. I walk around for a bit. Aha!

Meanwhile in the real world

Azazel is now all of a sudden breathing really heavy. They have been only fighting for a few minutes and He is already tired. Azazel tries to think why he would just all of a sudden start breathing heavily. "Oh that little prick. He did something on the inside." Azazel says to himself. Goku takes notice. "What is wrong Azazel? Tired already? Also, what was that i heard? Is Austin attempting to fight back?" Goku says. "Somehow, Austin has messed with something and has made me tired all of a sudden, I am going to get him for that." Azazel says. Goku then catches him off guard and punches him to the point of knocking him out. The Body of Austin falls over and Azazel disappears from his eyes. Austin isn't dead but he is knocked out. Sooner or later, Austin wakes up.

Back to my point of view

I wake up with people standing over me. "Guys, give him some breathing room." Goku says. "Goku! You gave him a black eye! You could have killed him!" Bulma yells. "Sorry, i just don't know my own strength sometimes. Besides, Azazel threaten Austin and i just got out of control." Goku says. "No but on a serious note, i do need some breathing room." I say. "It is a good thing i brought these ice packs just in case someone was to get hurt." Bulma says giving me a ice pack to put on my left eye. I take the Ice pack and just leave it on my eye. "Babe, Are you Okay?" Foxxy asks hugging me. "Yea, i am fine, i don't really feel the pain because it wasn't me that got hit, it was Azazel." I say. Bulma is getting the bandages out to wrap around that ice pack so i don't have to hold it. She wraps that ice pack on me that way i don't have to hold it anymore. "I should be fine, don't worry about me guys." I say.

Goku eventually takes everyone else home after we all sit down for a bit and talked and then we go home to my place around 7 pm. Man, i didn't think we would be gone that long. I go into my house with Foxxy and we lay down on the bed. Gohan and Videl come in with us to make sure i am ok. Griffon is behind since i haven't seen him for like a day as is.  
"Hey man, how is everything going? I heard about what happened and how the other one is back now." Griffon says. "Yea, i know. I should be fine for right now. We are going home not tomorrow, but the next day." I say. "Ok, well i am going to head back over to Gohan's home and sleep for tonight. I will talk to you in the morning, Ok?" Griffon says. "Yea, i will see you tomorrow." I say. Griffon then leaves. "You sure you will be ok Austin?" Gohan asks. "Yea, i will be fine. Don't worry about me." I say. "You don't want me or Gohan to stay with you for the night?" Videl asks. "Don't worry, Foxxy can keep me company. If something comes up, She will tell you." I say. "Ok, but I am going to check on you everyonce in a while to check the ice pack and replace it every now and then while you sleep." Videl says. "Alright, well goodnight Austin." Gohan says as they leave. Finally i can lay down in my bed with Foxxy and we just fall asleep immediately.

Well that was a chapter in itself. Regardless, i hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to follow the chapter for more of it if you haven't already. Write some reviews on it if you have to. Let me know what you think before i end this series in about 2 chapters or so. Anyways as i always do, On the next Episode of My Life in the world of Fredd- (Are you trying to mix the two together now?) No. Don't worry about it. On the next chapter of My life in the world of Dbz, I will probably do something tomorrow and Azazel will probably show up once again. I hope not but hey, that's just a theory (A game theory!) Shut up. Anyways, yea. Tune in for the next chapter and as always, have a nice day. 


	4. Time to leave already?

What is going on guys? We are back for Chapter 4 of the series. I hope you guys that are reading are enjoying it so far. For right now,  
let's go ahead and get into the story because i have nothing to address as of yet. So enjoy.

Recap:

Goku eventually takes everyone else home after we all sit down for a bit and talked and then we go home to my place around 7 pm. Man, i didn't think we would be gone that long. I go into my house with Foxxy and we lay down on the bed. Gohan and Videl come in with us to make sure i am ok. Griffon is behind since i haven't seen him for like a day as is.  
"Hey man, how is everything going? I heard about what happened and how the other one is back now." Griffon says. "Yea, i know. I should be fine for right now. We are going home not tomorrow, but the next day." I say. "Ok, well i am going to head back over to Gohan's home and sleep for tonight. I will talk to you in the morning, Ok?" Griffon says. "Yea, i will see you tomorrow." I say. Griffon then leaves. "You sure you will be ok Austin?" Gohan asks. "Yea, i will be fine. Don't worry about me." I say. "You don't want me or Gohan to stay with you for the night?" Videl asks. "Don't worry, Foxxy can keep me company. If something comes up, She will tell you." I say. "Ok, but I am going to check on you everyonce in a while to check the ice pack and replace it every now and then while you sleep." Videl says. "Alright, well goodnight Austin." Gohan says as they leave. Finally i can lay down in my bed with Foxxy and we just fall asleep immediately.

Chapter 4

I wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of my door opening. I then start to feel that pain that was caused by Goku. Man, he punched me pretty hard. I know it wasn't me at the time, but he should know better. Anyways, who is that at the door? I look up to see Videl walking in. "Hey Austin. I didn't think you were awake right now. I figured that you were asleep still." She says. Foxxy is still asleep so we try and be as quiet as possible. "Yea, i was woke up by the sound of that door opening. Let's go outside, i don't want to wake Foxxy." I say getting up. We go outside and stand on my porch. It is raining, so good thing i have this porch. "Well, what was you needing?" I ask. "Well, i was just going to replace your ice pack for you, but since you are awake, i figured i should check on you." Videl says. She then takes my bandages off of my head. "Wow, your eye looks-" She stops. "Don't worry, tell me how it looks, i am in pain, and have been since i woke up just a minute ago." I say.  
"It looks awful right now. But your eye on that side isn't the same color." She says. "What do you mean, Not the same color?" I ask. "Maybe it is where He hit you. It has a red tint to it." She says. My eye is all red. Like the iris and pupil? Well i mean, when someone takes a picture of me, my eyes turn red. But i have never heard of my eye going completely red. "I don't know. I guess it is something that just happens." I say. She tries to carefully move the eyelid up to get a closer look. "Owww. Don't do that." I say in pain. She stops. "Sorry." She says as she takes the ice pack that she brought and has me hold it while she puts the bandages on.

After getting the bandages on, we sit for a minute not saying a word. "Everything ok Videl?" I ask. She looks at me acting surprised. "Yea, yea. I am fine. Don't worry about it." She says. I feel like something is up. Is she hiding something from me? "Videl, you know that you can tell me anything. Besides, i won't be here much longer as is. So if you have anything on your mind that you need to say, tell me no-" I am cut off by her kissing me. She kisses me for a minute and then lets go. "I just really loved the time we had the other day." She says before running home. Ummm. Ok? Well, that was awkward. How do i respond to that? I just got kissed by Videl, Gohan's wife and Goku's daughter in law.  
So does that mean she likes me or something? She is married to Gohan, what the heck?! Am I the man guy to like get some when it comes to women? I am not all that impressive at least to me. I don't know what other people think, but hey, it is their own opinion.

I walk back inside and lay back down for a few minutes trying to comprehend what just happened. I could swear, before i went back inside, i saw her in the window looking at me but trying to make sure i didn't notice. Maybe i am seeing things.

Later

After going back to sleep, i finally get woke up by the sounds of my wife. "Hey babe, wake up. I think Goku was wanting to see you or something, because he came in earlier and checked to see if you were awake." Foxxy says. "Alright, i am getting up.  
Give me a second." I say getting up after only being able to sleep for like 2 hours. I walk outside and i am greeted by Goku. "Hey Goku, what is up?" I say. "Listen, there are some problems back in your realm. You need to go home immediately." Goku says. "Wha..Why? I am not suppose to go home until tomorrow." I say. "Yes, But some things have came up and If you stay here, Azazel will only get stronger and i won't be able to stop him." Goku says. "Well can i at least stay for like a few more hours at least, just so i can say goodbye?" I say. "I can only risk you staying for a few hours and that is pushing it." Goku says. "Thank you goku, you don't know how much it means to me." I say.

After i finished talking to him, I go and take a walk in the forest to try and collect my thoughts. All the while Goku stares on as i soon reach out of sight. I continue walking in the forest and just think. After getting out of hearing distance, I let my thoughts out. "Why in the world do i have to leave now? I mean, i know that my friends are possibly in trouble, but i just don't get it. I just want to stay one more day and try and at least enjoy this small vacation.  
Whatever, I feel like utter crap and have been for the past few days even though I just got here. I was just going to spend half a year here and now I got to go back because of this Azazel guy. Hopefully when I arrive home at least, Angelo will be able to help me. I really need this right now."

Meanwhile

Goku is standing around outside his place after he told everyone that today is the day that I have to leave. Basically, The whole crew is standing outside waiting for me to come back from the forest. "Oh, I think i see him." Gohan says. "Hey guys, I just had to get a few things off my mind alone." I say walking towards them. (Yea, you took a few months, refering to the absence from Fanfiction.) "Well, we all hate to see you guys go so early. I was looking forward to training with you and my dad." Gohan says. "Hmm, yes what a shame." Vegeta says. It is obvious he is being sarcastic, but I will pretend I didn't hear it. "Well, go ahead and say goodbye to everyone because I don't know how much longer we have before you absolutely need to be back." Goku says. Well i was kinda in the process of that, but let's not say that out loud.  
I go by and shake hands of some of the game and hug all of them except Picolo and Vegeta because they don't show emotion. Before I am done hugging and shaking hands, I come up to Videl who seems a little nervous. She just looks away from me. She won't even look at me now after what happened last night. I extend my hand out towards her. She proceeds to look at my hand and look at me and tears start to form at her eyes. "I'm gonna mis-" I am cut off by her hugging me as if she is begging me to not go. Still not sure if Gohan is aware of what happened last night. I look over at Gohan whilest she is still hugging me and he just shrugs. Seems like he doesn't know then. I know that he knows about the sex or at least that is what videl said.

After what felt like minutes to hours of Videl hugging me and crying, She finally let go of me. "You going to be ok?" I say. "Yea, but don't go dying on me when you get back. I heard about some of the things that happened to you back then. So don't die on me." She says. I don't remember telling her about it, but i could have been the one who told her. It is anyone's guess at this point. To be honest, i don't even think Gohan heard what she said because he is over talking to Goku. Everyone else must have heard it though. Why the heck is Gohan over there though and not over here? Whatever, I am not going to worry about it. "I won't go dying, I will try my best to get this "Thing" out of me and finally back on a relaxing vacation." I say to Videl. "You Promise?" Videl says Wiping away her tears. "Yea, I promise. In the event I do die, You guys can just wish me back, right?" I say.  
"Well, yes and no." Roshi speaks up. "What do you mean yes and no?!" I say. "I mean, We can wish you back, but not immediately. Also there is a thing called limit revives. Aka this dragon can only revive people so many times." He says. "But I haven't been revived at all though." I say. "Yes, I know that. But we don't know if it works over from our universe to yours. The thing is, even though Goku brought the dragon balls to your universe, we can only wish ourselves there a certain amount of times." Roshi says. "That doesn't even make sense Roshi." I say. "Well, if you weren't stupid enough to understand what I am getting at, you would know what I am talking about." Roshi says. Videl slaps him. "Hey! Don't call him stupid. He is a smart man who knows what he is doing." Videl says. A few other girls procede to slap him as well. After a few slaps, he finally escapes the slapping and they stop. "Now, I am sorry, but what I am trying to get at is that we can only use the dragon in your world to revive only once. After that, we cannot do it anymore for a few years or more." It is a universal rule that Shenron follows." Roshi says. "And we used that on... Oh. Well crap." I say as I remember when we revived Andrew. Well, crap. I completely forgot about the gang back home. (Yea, stopping fanfiction in the middle of a chapter and not come back for a few months will do that to you.) "Regardless Austin, Don't die because I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you died." Videl says. "Well, How many years are we talking Roshi?" I ask. "Well, long enough to say that by the time we can revive someone over there again, alot of us will be dead by then." Roshi says. "So we talking 50 years or so?" I ask. "Give or take." Roshi says. What the heck?! What kinda rule is that to not be allowed to revive for 50 years? They must have just learned the rule after reviving Andrew because that is insane.

After getting done with that little topic, I finally get done saying my goodbyes to everyone. I have still yet to know how they plan on getting me back. I walk up to Goku with Griffon and Foxxy behind me. "Goku, how exactly are you guys planning on getting me back?" I ask. "Well, we was going to wish you back. Don't you remember? I told you this morning." Goku says. "Not really, but make sure that I am back in the right place." I say. "Don't worry, we plan on sending you back to your friend's home where you were last at." Gohan says. "Oh, you mean Freddy's house? Ok that is cool." I say. (Yea, I have to look the names up because I haven't wrote anything in what? 4 months or less.) "Quick question though. How are you going to send all of us back at once? We just got here and do you even have 3 wishes to send us back?" I ask. I don't remember for sure, but it has felt like months that we have been here so I don't remember if he used wishes to get us here in the first place. "Don't worry about that. We had Mr. Popo make sure we had enough to do it." Goku says. "Man, I was enjoying sleeping most of the time and literally doing nothing important to the story." Griffon says. "Yea, maybe next time, the narrator aka the story teller will actually include you in the story." I say. (Shut up future me. Its been a few months, cut me some slack) "Alright, are you guys ready though?" Goku asks us. "Yea, I am ready to go and even though we don't want to, we all have to go back." I say. Foxxy and Griffon just nod. While Goku is summoning Shenron and Gohan has went over to talk to Piccolo not even facing us, Videl comes up to me and hugs me one last time. She turns and looks to see if Gohan isn't looking, And he isn't, And she kisses me. Luckily, Gohan didn't even see the kiss. Videl is such a rebel type girl or something like that. Afterwards, she finishes the kiss and steps back into the group of people. I turn and see Shenron above us. I turn back and wave one last goodbye to everyone. "I hopefully will be back soon guys. Vegeta, we will still have that fight when I get back, Ok?" I say. "Yea, Whatever. Not like you would win anyways." He says. "Roshi, we will have to talk some more about learning moves when I get back and train with Goku some." I say. "We will see what happens." Roshi says. "Videl, you take care of yourself, I promise that I will try my best to not get myself killed fighting this demon." I say. Her eyes get teary again. "You better not die!" She yells with tears in her eyes. She is comforted by Chichi and Bulma. "Yo Piccolo, When I get back, we gotta train some with Goku. You need it anyways." I say. He just smirks and says; "We will see who actually needs it when you get back." He says. Finally I look at Goten and Trunks. "You two are best friends, I can tell. You two need to look out for eachother like you are brothers or something. No matter how much you argue, you guys need to be there for each other. A good rolemodel for you two would be either Gohan or Piccolo because they looked out for eachother and became best friends. They argued in the beginning after the fight with Raditz and they came to be best friends. Look at it like that and you guys will be fine. So don't get in trouble you two or I will have to come back and really show you what trouble is." I say. (Like you could do anything since they can literally fuse and kill you without even trying if you didn't have your demon form.) "Yea we will Mr. Austin." They say together. (I forgot that I never said my last name, well, too late for that now.) I think that is everyone that needed me to say something to them. "Alright Goku, You have the floor." I say. "Finally, now make your wishes" Shenron says. I turn back one last time to look and see Videl crying still and Bulma and Chichi almost have to take her inside because she tries to run towards me like I am her lover. I am not a chick magnet, so this is all somewhat new to me kinda. Then again, Foxxy fell in love with me as well as the gang of Animatronics. All except for Bonnie unless she is actually in love with me. Then again, she is a slut. Both Bonnie's are sluts really. "Shenron, can you send all of these three back to their home in Colorado in their universe?" Goku yells. "Hmm. This is a big request, But by orders of my creator, I have to do so." Shenron says. He glows for a second and then everything in my vision goes to black.

Well, I guess that ends this series. I hope you guys did enjoy the ending even though it was kinda short. I was on a 3 month hiatus so, cut me slack. I stopped literally in the middle of this chapter. So like, as soon as I started letting my thoughts out in the forest is when I quit. Anyways, You may be asking, Why are you back when you quit? Well, I came back because I have unfinished Business with My Job At Freddy's. You should know that already. I came back for one more Season of it and afterwards, the plan was to move on to something different, I almost put bigger. Anyways, I have been wanting to this even before I started Fanfiction. Guess what it is?...Times up. It is Creepypasta. I wanted to rewrite Eyeless jack because I felt like it was too short and needed more detail to it. That is what got me started on wanting to write them but i never did because I didn't think it would be good. A year or two later, I start Fanfiction because ideas in my head flow around and I can't get them out so the only way is to write them and see what you guys think. My Job At Freddy's was recieved well by hitting almost 20k views at this point. People thought it was amazing regardless of me rushing the ending. I felt bad about the ending, so I thought about rewriting the ending for season one but i feel like it is too late because now i am on season three as of this upload. I already have art picked out for it too. Anyways, after i finish season three, I will proceed to move to creepypasta and try my hand at that to see how well i do with it since my fanfiction's seem to be recieved well and I love creepypasta as is. I may even get in contact with the original write of Eyeless Jack to see if they are ok with me rewriting their story. Anyways before I sign off, I thought you guys should know that this year, I will be a senior in high school and so this may be the last year I get to write this kinda stuff before I might have to quit writing this type of stuff and focus on my youtube stuff. Plus I have been working in voice acting and I hope to get something done voice acting wise because I love voice acting as well. I am a man of some could say many talents but i say just many favorite things to do and such. Anyways, my left hand is killing me somewhat and I need to write the first chapter to season three so, Anyways because I don't remember the endings i normally do on the spot, let's just do an outro like in my videos. Thank you guys so much for reading. If you enjoyed this series, make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think. If you want to check out my other Fanfics, you can go to my fanfiction profile and look at other stories such as My Job At Freddy's. There is another one but it isn't complete yet and I may keep it to myself because it hasn't fully developed yet. Anyways, as always, I will see you. Specifically you billy bob in the next Fanfiction or whatever I decide to write next. Bye bye. (Stupid Outro man) No your stupid real me. Bye guys. Bye Bye now...What are you still doing here? The thing is over. Move on with your life or something. (They aren't going outro me) Yes. I can see that. Thanks for your input other me. (just trying to help) Your not being helpful so go away (fine. Grumpy bum cakes or something) Bye guys. Umm you have a good day now. As always... See you in the next one. Bye bye now. Bye.

Bye. 


End file.
